


【麦克雷主场】十四朵玫瑰04：圣女贞德

by shark_pond



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 补档





	【麦克雷主场】十四朵玫瑰04：圣女贞德

04 圣女贞德

 

那是很久之前的事情了。

——从年份上说，也许只过去数个年头，对当事人而言，却如同重生一回。

重生之前的故事，发生在66号公路。是一个浪漫的西部故事，与枪、硝烟、美丽的女招待、浪子、黄沙有关。

以及，玫瑰。

66号公路上没有花店，这意味着，如果谁要在这儿举行告白仪式，需要从公路尽头的城市购买，然后一路疾驰而来，车内冷气必须调得很低，才能让玫瑰不在高温里衰败。

故事的主角就是这样，从城市里买来一束玫瑰。他不想用白色，也不想用红色，更不想用蓝色、绿色、黑色，他选择了黄色，一种与66号公路搭配的颜色，一种令人想到炽热的阳光、火焰、硫磺的颜色。

他认为这再合适不过了。

这束玫瑰预备赠送的对象是餐馆里的女招待，她刚从乡下过来，还有些笨手笨脚，但她有甜美的笑容，还会调制各种清凉饮品，每个经过66号公路且驻足的人都爱她，包括这个故事的主角，杰西·麦克雷。

当然，那时候，他的名字并不是杰西·麦克雷。

“花的名字是圣女贞德，它让我想到你，你也是如此坚强。”麦克雷在车子里演练半天，最后颓败地捶着方向盘。他不知道该怎么说，但他已经约了女招待出来，还有五分钟，就到会面的时间。

“我认为只有这种玫瑰才配得上你，它的名字代表了一位坚定善良的女性，而我在你身上也看到了同样的品质。”

不，太不合适了。麦克雷决定什么也不说，假若女招待什么也不问。他对着后视镜整理自己的领带——他今天甚至脱下牛仔围巾，穿上西装，将头发向后梳得整整齐齐，枪别在后腰，用上衣盖住，马刺与牛仔帽没少，但都更加温和，像是一个彬彬有礼的浪子。

或者说，与66号公路厮混的其余人比起来，他像是一个体面人，做着体面的活计，今天穿着体面的衣服，体面地拿着玫瑰，体面地来向一个女孩儿告白。

好像他真的是个体面人一样。

距离正午还有一分钟，他已经看到餐厅里服务生交班。他心仪的女孩儿脱下制服，换上自己的裙子，是一种带着金色丝光的嫩绿，如同新生的叶片，沐浴朝阳。他情不自禁地露出笑容，指头紧紧握着玫瑰。他有种预感，他根本无需腹稿，待他心爱的姑娘走出来，走到他的面前，他会化身为最具才华的诗人和歌者，用他平日根本无法设想的词句将她赞颂，与她表白。

姑娘走到餐厅的后门，是员工通道。

麦克雷的心砰砰直跳。

直到他的后脑抵上一把枪。

“死局帮的小杰西？”一个男人从蓝色车子里出来，走到他的面前。“恐怕你得和我们走一趟。”

他有金色的头发，或许和麦克雷手里的玫瑰很像，但绝对不一致。麦克雷浑身冰冷，他看到他——和他身后的那些人身上的标志，类似和平符号，是守望先锋。

麦克雷躬身一撞，趁着还未反应过来，直冲矿洞纵横的地带。就在他拐弯的时候，一枚子弹命中他的右小腿，忽如起来的疼痛感和麻痹感让他一个趔趄，险些没有抱住怀中的玫瑰。

“他逃跑了。”守望先锋的指挥官说。“看样子，进了矿洞。”

深肤色的男性摊手：“我们去矿洞堵他，他总要出来。”

穿着绿裙子的女招待掩上后门，看到停车场的一群人，有些茫然。她环视四周，没看见那个蓄着一点点胡须，将她约出来的男孩。

“先生们。”她怯声道。“请问，你们有没有看到一个大概这样高的男人？”

金发蓝眼的白人男性看了她一会儿，说：“他走了。”

“抱歉？”

“他努力过了。”深肤色男人说。“人总有身不由己。”

女招待想了想，点点头。她明白，横亘在陌路与相会之间的，往往是一道名为身份悬殊的鸿沟。她从不埋怨，也不期许太多。很多人不能理解这点。

死局帮的杰西·麦克雷，在被围堵的第20天出来。他没有自己出来的意思，守望先锋只好从矿洞入口开始内推，直到找到濒死的牛仔。他仍旧穿着那套西装，胡子拉碴，玫瑰好端端的放在一个平整的地方，只是盛放的花朵已经枯萎，只剩焦褐的颜色。这20天里，他靠矿洞岩壁上渗出的清水过活。

莫里森掰开一支无针注射器，为他打了一点营养剂。麻痹他小腿的是某种毒素，此时早已随着血液循环麻痹他的身体，需要他们的医师进行解毒剂注射才行。莱耶斯架着麦克雷，把他弄到担架上，他们碰倒了玫瑰，花叶娑娑落下。

“你们毁了我的人生。”麦克雷看着矿洞的顶端，防止塌方的木架架构已经被拆得零零散散。

指挥官踩过干枯的玫瑰，仿佛爱情不值一钱。

他说。“你毁了自己的人生。”

=tbc=

黄玫瑰花语似乎不是很好。

这一篇脑的时候是麦克雷准备金盆洗手，和妹子告白，带着妹子远走高飞。恰好这时候OW人去伏击了。他以为自己做得滴水不漏但是被OW抓了，实际是他的小动作死局帮全都知道。没有什么金盆洗手，只可能是他和妹子在路上做一对同命鸳鸯。

后面其实本来还有一段，为了结尾考虑就没写。麦克雷被带到OW内部，天使姐姐给他体检，看到他左手臂上的纹身，上臂内侧有一个只用纹身墨水画了但是没纹的玫瑰纹，里面留了空白地方。天使为了给他舒缓心情，问他是不是预备纹上重要的人名字，麦克雷沉默了会儿，说洗掉吧。

然后身份悬殊那个地方，其实是麦克雷配不上妹子，而不是妹子想的自己配不上他，妹子就当麦克雷是个城里花花公子这样，既然麦克雷愿意跨出一步，自己也会回报同等的爱意。然而麦克雷不是，那时候他可能是没能力保全妹子的。


End file.
